The invention relates to an assembling set comprising a central rod member and at least one structural part engaging the rod member by means of a feather and groove connection.
Such an assembling set may for instance be used as a display set in shops or at exhibitions or for the arrangement of shelves, pivoting trays, plates etc.
It is known to arrange structural parts, such as shelves or plates, on a member, e.g., a metal member of for instance square cross section, with the use of hoops which in the desired place on the member are clamped transversely to the longitudinal axis of the member.
Thereby the structural parts can be placed in any desired position in the longitudinal direction of the member. However, such a construction has the following drawbacks.
The clamping of the hoops will rather early cause a deformation of the metal member and will at any rate damage the surface of the metal member. When several metal members located alongside each other are to be used, it may be rather difficult at any rate time-consuming to adjust the hoops so that e.g. shelves lie precisely horizontally.
From the Norwegian published application No. 129608 an assembling set is known comprising a rod member provided with longitudinal slots into which plates can be fitted. The plates are along one edge designed with a suitable profile for engaging the slots in the rod member. The ends of the rod member are threaded, and by means of threaded sleeves or nuts it is possible to clamp the plates inserted in the individual slots to the rod member.
Such a construction has various drawbacks. One drawback is that a machining of the rods, with a view to providing a screw thread, and of the sleeves, also for providing a thread, is required. This machining makes the assembling set more expensive. The other drawback is that the mounting work requires the use of tools for the clamping together of the individual parts, and this also makes the assembling set more expensive and inevitably causes marks to be left on the outer surfaces of the individual parts. An additional drawback is that this construction offers a relatively small number of combination possibilities.